


Apparition Sickness

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, F/F, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Draco Side-Along Apparates with Harry in tow to Paris for Hermione and Pansy's reception dinner. Too bad Harry has Apparition Sickness.---Harry could never get used to the CRACK and tugging feeling he experienced every time he Apparated somewhere, but the feeling was multiplied tenfold when Apparating over the Channel into France. He stumbled as he landed, nearly toppling over into a bed of flowers, if it hadn’t been for the strong arms that held him steady.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545736
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Apparition Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> My latest drabble for Drarropoly, and the last day for dice to be rolled! I have a bunch more bonus prompts left over that I'm going to try to finish before the 25th's due date for final submission. Thank you for joining me on this wild adventure, I hope you've enjoyed reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them!
> 
> PROMPT: Drarry + Side Along Apparition for the first time + Sensory overload. 200-800 words.
> 
> Unedited, any mistakes are my own.

Harry could never get used to the  _ CRACK _ and tugging feeling he experienced every time he Apparated somewhere, but the feeling was multiplied tenfold when Apparating over the Channel into France. He stumbled as he landed, nearly toppling over into a bed of flowers, if it hadn’t been for the strong arms that held him steady.

“Easy there, Harry. I’ve got you.” 

Harry’s stomach rolled and he tried to look up at his rescuer, but the bright, sunshine-filled day was in sharp contrast to the blustery, rain-swept London streets they had left just moments before. He closed his eyes hard, groaning. 

“It’ll pass, just give me—” Harry gulped rapidly, hands on his knees to help steady himself. “Just give me a moment, Draco.”

Draco rubbed a soothing hand over Harry’s back, giving him the time he needed.

“When’s the last time you Side-Along Apparated internationally?” Draco asked, concern lacing his words.

Harry took a couple deep breaths, his stomach settling enough for him to stand up a little straighter. He leaned against Draco’s side, and one of the blond’s arms immediately wrapped around Harry’s shoulder. Harry sighed contentedly at the warmth that flooded his veins at the familiar contact.

“It’s been, Merlin, a year? Two? I haven’t had to Apparate this far in ages, let alone doing Side-Along Apparition. I usually just go for the Muggle method and book a flight or take the Chunnel over when I don't know where I'm going.”

He looked up at Draco, whose eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. 

“But that takes hours and costs money! Why would you do that when you can just Apparate?”

The bright lights swirled in Harry’s vision again and he groaned, bending and shutting his eyes once more.

“Exactly for this reason. I get Apparition Sickness when I travel too far.”

Draco patted Harry’s arm sympathetically.

“Well, I’ll have Pansy and Hermione apologise to you for eloping all the way in Paris later. Let’s get you into the hotel and you can have a lie-in, okay?”

Harry nodded his head, wincing at the movement, and let Draco lead him to their room.

The Apparition Sickness lasted all the way through until the end of the following day, and Harry bemoaned the fact that he could have avoided the whole thing and just taken Muggle transport over. 

Still, it was nice to have Draco care for him and not have to worry about a Translator spell gone awry if he went into any of the shops, like had happened the last time he was in France. For some reason, the damned spell had made everything he said German, and he had been met with more than one sour look when he couldn’t even switch back to English for hours after the spell had been cast.

Thankfully, by the time the reception dinner, as it were, came around, Harry began to feel better, and he was able to join his fiancé and their small group of friends at the restaurant down the street, congratulating the women on finally tying the knot. Hermione blushed and worried over him, having heard everything from Draco the day before, and Harry brushed her off with a laugh.

“It’s your day today, ‘Mione, stop worrying.”

Hermione simply pursed her lips at him and then gave a brief nod of acquiescence.

For all that he’d had to deal with getting there, it was worth it to see how happy Hermione and Pansy were together. The women couldn’t stop wrapping their arms around one another, smiles so broad Harry thought someone had hit them with a Cheering charm, and laughing at their friends’ jokes.

Even so, he refused to budge when Draco insisted that he’d be fine Apparating home and booked a flight back to London the following morning.


End file.
